


Unspoken Duties of a Loving Intern

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, For Science!, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Work, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy'd curled up on the couch, but she wakes up on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Duties of a Loving Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> **Prompts:** femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#39): Darcy/Jane: Coffee | avland prompt: Midnight | mcufemslash General Prompts Table A - prompt #9: Attempt

Darcy'd curled up on the couch, but she wakes up on the floor, frighteningly close to Jane's half-finished attempt at a Lego Asgard; then, she realizes that she's hearing the clack of computer keys.

 _Jesus frickin' Christ,_ she sighs. 

Jane doesn't even hear her start the coffeepot, but she still pulls out two mugs. 

According to the stove, it's 12:13am.

Darcy groans, and shoves the second mug into Jane's face.

"You realize it's past midnight, right? We've been working since 6am yesterday," she grumbles.

"Correction, Darcy: _I've_ been working. _You've_ been napping."

Jane accepts the coffee with a yawn.


End file.
